I Never Thought It'd be You
by LuxrayTina
Summary: A skilled Pokemon Trainer named Alex sets off on yet another journey to the Sinnoh region, a place he has never explored. He knew there'd be surprises, but he never thought that he'd meet the love of his life... a boy named Silver. Yaoi in later chapts :
1. Chapter 1

XX- This Pokemon story was inspired by all of the other Poke stories on this website. I made a Death Note one and well I had the ultra urge to make a Pokemon one cuz I love Pokemon with all my heart. ALL of the Pokemon the main character has is actually based on my actual Pokemon party in Heart Gold ; Nicknames, levels, colors and all. So you guys will get a taste of my actual Pokemon party! I AM a girl, but the main character is a boy to let you all know. Lol Any ways this story will def have yaoi in it… Naughty me haha so walk away if you don't like it. So everyone enjoy! XOXO and I DO NOT OWN POKEMON even though it is an awesome anime and game :3-XX

I Never Thought It'd be You- Chapter 1/ Flying to Sinnoh

As I entered my room, I searched around for my Poke balls. I glanced outside of my window and saw that the sun was still rising; it was dawn out there. The sky was painted a beautiful orange as I finally picked up my Poke ball belt and wrapped it around my waste. I was thinking of many things at once in my mind. Of course, I was a go0od trainer, but I was nowhere near the greatest trainers. I was determined to be the best, but I knew it would take a whole bunch of work, and frankly, I was very lazy. I was miles away from amazing trainers like Dawn, Ethan, May and Lucas. And I was light years away from the masters like Cynthia, Wallace, Steven, Gary… and my two favorites, Lance and Red. They were my heart throbs, I'm sorry to say.

I know I'm a guy, but I thought Lance was so sexy, the way his blazing red hair was pulled back in such an awesome and mature way. I remembered when I went up against Lance, the Dragon Tamer. I think I had the right to say that I was shitting bricks. His majestic but powerful eyes bore through me as I entered the golden room. I relished every word that came out of his mouth as he spoke to me before the battle. Then, soon enough, he sent out his Salamence. In my fumbling fear, I sent out my Sceptile, BULBASAUR. Yeah, I actually screamed out, "GO, BULBASAUR!" and Lance gave me a WTF look when a Sceptile popped out. I just wanted to name him that. Still I lost against him, but he thanked me for the great battle anyways.

Red on the other hand, I loved how mysterious he was. How his white and red cap always covered his eyes. I remembered traveling all the way to the Kanto region just to fight him. Once I spoke to him, he just turned around, said nothing and sent out his Pikachu. I swear, that was the most Goddamn brolic mouse I had ever fought. Over all, Red slaughtered me in less than 10 minutes. I returned my last Pokemon and as I turned to walk away, he said something. I was freaking out! Red, the guy who was too cool to speak, said something to me! He said, "You have potential." But when I turned around to thank him, he was gone, that wizard…

I smiled and shivered. The thought of Red, Mr. Stands on top of a cold ass Mountain in a short sleeved shirt, actually speaking to me, and COMPLIMENTING me, made me so happy despite the fact that I was somewhat along the emo side. My hair was jet black and straight, I wore a skull bandana loosely around my neck, my eyes were deep purple, I sported black skinny jeans, black Converse, torn arm warmers and a black and red striped shirt that hugged my body quite well. I grabbed a Dusk Ball from my belt and threw it, saying, "Come on out, Raine." The ball popped open, revealing a black aura. Then a green Salamence stood in my room. He looked around, confused, since I usually send him out outside. He cocked his head to the side, his expression saying "Where are we off to, Alex?" I reached out and pet the dragon's head.

"I need you to fly me somewhere today," I told him. "I want to fly to the Sinnoh region; you think you can take me there?" In response, Raine let out a roar and stomped his feet on the floor; he was ready to go. "Okay, okay!" I laughed, holding my hands out. My mom was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her. "The Sinnoh region is pretty far from the Johto region, so I want you to have a good breakfast before we leave. C'mon." I led my Salamence down the stairs and walked him into the kitchen. Raine looked around the entire room and poked his head into the sink.

"Don't do that," I laughed as I opened the fridge. I took out two waffles, milk, and a raw steak with Poke kibble. Salamence's eyes widened at the grub and stomped towards me. Setting the milk on the table, I stuck the waffles into the toaster and handed Salamence his good eats. He gobbled it down in less than a minute and looked up at me for more. I pursed my lips, walked to the fridge and pulled out another steak. Salamence nudged me with his mouth and begged me for it. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat it," I whispered. I gave Raine the meat and he gulped it down after a couple of chews. After that, my waffles popped up from the toaster and I poured myself a cup of milk. I put the waffles on my plate, drizzled them with syrup and began to eat them in an instant. Salamence watched me with hungry eyes. He wanted some, too. "You don't like any of this," I told Raine. He seemed to understand and stared outside of my window. He stomped on two feet at a time, alerting me that someone was coming. I finished the rest of my breakfast and opened the door. My best friend, Caroline, stood in front of my home. Her hair was brown and she wore red glasses that almost looked like Flygon goggles. After all, that was one of her favorite Pokemon. A huge Swampert was able to be seen behind her (this character is based on my younger sister XD).

"Hi, Alex," she greeted, waving her hand. I greeted her too and stepped out of my home.

"Hi, Raine!" She hugged my Salamence around the neck and let him go. Raine glared at her Swampert, Blizzard. They weren't on a very good note; the Swampert used Ice Beam on my Salamence not too long ago. Seeing the tension, she returned her Swampert and sent out her Flygon, Goggles. Salamence seemed to cheer up when his close friend was sent out. Goggles was 11 levels higher than Raine, so he respected the female Ground Dragon more. She WAS level 100 after all.

"So what do you need?" I asked Caroline.

"Nothing," she said. "I just came over to see what you were doing."

"This early in the morning?"

"All of the good trainers have to get up early, don't they?" She smiled a huge smile. I nodded and looked around. Then she said, "I wanted to let you know that I will be flying to the Hoenn region, and I won't be back for a while. I want to take the Pokemon League challenge and go against Steven… or Wallace. Heck I don't care they're both HOT! And I really love the Hoenn region. It's been so long since I've been there… I want to visit Mauville city again and talk to that little boy that always runs around the water that says 'The air is tasty here!'"

I looked at Caroline. No matter where she was or who she spoke about she was always uber happy. Maybe it's because she had a Flygon behind her.

"That's great," I said after her long explanation. "Well I am actually going to another region, too. The Sinnoh region. I haven't had the chance to get there yet, and I heard that it was a great place to be."

Caroline's face seemed to go still. She never really liked the Sinnoh region… "Wow… I never knew that we were both going somewhere different. Gee, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah," I sighed. Without hesitating, she hugged me and let me go. I stared at her.

"Happy trails, Alex!" she cheered, climbing onto her Flygon's back. "Come on, Goggles, let's go to the Hoenn region and see Steven and Wallace again! I'll keep in touch with you, Alex. Adios! And I will be the best trainer ever!" Her Flygon flapped her wings and I was still able to hear Caroline's "Mwuhahaha" laughter in the sky, and before I knew it, she was gone. I sighed and looked at my Salamence; he had hearts in his eyes.

"Snap out of it! Goggles is gone, Raine," I laughed. Raine stared at me and looked away, and then I climbed on his back. "To the Sinnoh region, buddy." Suddenly, Raine flapped his red wings and he began to rise up into the sky. He flew in amazingly fast speed as we made our way over the Johto region. We passed Cherrygrove city, Golden rod city, and Ecruteak city. I was going to miss this region, but I was also looking forward to seeing the new land that was the Sinnoh region.

~ Raine finally landed on all four of his clawed feet. We were in a place called Floroma town. I sneezed to the smell of flowers, but Raine seemed to love it. I turned around and hugged my Salamence; I always showed my Pokemon how much I loved them. "Thanks a BUNCH," I said to my huge dragon. "Time for you to rest in your Dusk Ball. By the way, we don't want any unnecessary attention, right?" Raine nodded and rolled his eyes. I couldn't go through one town without some annoying trainer gaping and gasping at my green Salamence. It was so annoying. Someone even tried to steal him from me! Well, then Raine used Flamethrower on him so we got away safely. Anyways, I returned him. I thought of whom to take out next. My Garchomp, JAWS, was also shiny, but it was only like one shade darker than it already was. It was barely noticeable but he always sparkled when he came out. I rolled my eyes, and after thinking, I sent out my Manectric, SKYLIGHT. She stretched like a cat, yawned, and looked around.

"We're in Floroma town, girl," I said with a smile, petting her head. She only looked at me, her expression saying "WHAT?" I chuckled and walked to the Pokemon center. The time was different over here, so it was like 7pm. I sighed deeply. How could the world have such different time zones? Still, I entered the familiar building and walked over to nurse Joy.

"May you rent me a room?" I asked the pink haired woman.

"Why of course," she said, smiling. "And I must say that Manectric looks very healthy."

"Thank you," I returned the smile. SKYLIGHT seemed proud of her self and showed her blue and yellow fuzzy body off. Nurse Joy and I laughed. She handed me a key and I walked towards my room. I opened the door and SKYLIGHT charged in. She hopped atop of the single bed in the room and stared at me with big eyes. I smiled at her and sat next to her on the soft bed. She began to roll over and over on the covers, and her Static got all over it. I couldn't put one finger on it without getting shocked. Still, I thought it was funny. She hopped off the bed and eventually the bed's fabric was Static-free.

"I wonder where we should head off to next," I said to my Manectric as she turned on the TV with her nose. She loved to watch Pokemon Planet. SKYLIGHT let out a bark, and as much as it pained me, I couldn't understand what she was saying. I only shrugged and lay flat on my bed. I was able to hear a variety of Pokemon cries on the TV; Aggron, Shinx, Huntail, Houndoom, and more. Manectric jumped up and down on the rug covered floor as an Electrike appeared on screen. She loved to remember her childhood days when she was a little green Electric Pokemon. She then ran over to me and poked me with her nose. A surge of electricity coursed through my body and I let out a yelp.

"Return," I sighed as I took her into my Poke ball again. She was always so hyper! I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I wasn't used to the time change at all. I still felt energized, but if I walked around at night, I'd have to sleep during the day, and that would actually become a pattern. Maybe it would be cool if I was nocturnal like my Umbreon Maralyn… but she was in the PC. I missed her. Still, I shrugged and rose from my bed. I wanted to walk outside even though it was night time.

"I'll be back, okay Nurse?" I said to Nurse Joy before leaving.

"Alright. Be careful out there!" She called as I walked out the door. I looked around in the night sky. Everything was actually kind of beautiful. There were multiple colors of flowers, and the town smelled wonderful. The Poke Mart was right next to the center; but I didn't need any Poke balls. I already had the party of my dreams. Plus, my bag was packed with Hyper Potions and Revives. My Pokemon had skills . I turned to the side of the town and realized there was a path leading to another route. Curious, I decided to walk in the direction. There was a route sign, but I ignored it. I saw big machine like fans in the distance and approached it. A sign next to me said "Valley Windworks". There was a soft breeze blowing and I smiled; that is until I heard someone cursing in pain.

"Fuck…," the voice said. It sounded like a guy's voice. "Gah, Son of a BITCH!" I walked towards the voice and noticed a red head boy about my age (17) doubled over in pain, clutching his hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Obviously fucking NOT!" The male screamed. I was taken aback by his harshness, but I was persistent.

"Do you want me to help you-".

"NO." He stood up and walked away from me. I could see the blood gushing from his hand.

"You really need help," I said, walking after him.

"No I don't, I will deal with this myself. So buzz off already."

"No."

"Leave me alone!" The red head began to walk faster.

"I will bring you to the Pokemon Center!" I began to run after him. "I'll help you heal your wound!"

"What part of 'Buzz off' do you not. Fucking. UNDERSTAND?" The male turned around and glared at me. I returned the intense look and grabbed his arm. He didn't hesitate to swing at me. I let him go after he landed the hit on my face and he sent out a Crobat.

"You asked for it!" He growled. The purple Pokemon seemed to be in a high level, but I knew my Pokemon were higher.

"Come on out, Salvation!" I shouted, throwing a Luxury ball. It opened wide and out came a Luxray. She was ready to fight, but then she looked around. 'Where the Hell am I?' she was probably thinking, but she focused her attention on the bat Pokemon.

"Use Air Slash!" The red head yelled. The Crobat charged towards my Luxray with blinding speed, but she dodged it in an instant. She was so used to what I was going to say that I didn't even have to control her.

"You know what to do," I told her. Salvation used Thunder Bolt on the purple bat, and in an instant it hit the floor with a thud. The red head looked at me with disbelief. He returned his Crobat and didn't even bother to send out the other.

"Why do you want to help me so much?" The red head asked, taking a step back.

"because I am human," I said. "If I see someone hurt, I obviously have to help them. So do you want to come with me or not?"

The male looked down and reluctantly nodded. I smiled and walked towards him, then grabbed his bleeding hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A Nidoran boy shoved its horn into my hand for no real reason," he muttered. My face went pale and I rushed him to the Pokemon Center. Once inside, I ran to Nurse Joy and showed her his hand.

"Please disinfect this right away," I begged.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "That could get infected! Please, please, come with me." She led the red head male into a room in the back. I waited at the counter, but after about 10 minutes, I sat down in a chair. I looked around everywhere in the building. It made me feel at home. I couldn't help but think of the guy I just met. He was so… reluctant and scared… I could tell by the way he was acting. Maybe he had a terrible past…

"Hello?" Nurse Joy said, walking out of the room with the boy behind him. "Oh, Alex, I disinfected the wound. He should be perfectly fine in about a week. But for now, don't let anything hurtful come in contact with his hand."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," I sighed in relief. The red head stared at me and walked towards me.

"Can he stay in my room with me?" I asked the nurse.

"Well… If you two don't mind sleeping together," she mumbled. But I ignored her and walked to my room with the boy.

"So what is your name?" I asked him.

"Silver…," he mumbled.

"Cool," I said. "I'm Alex and I come from the Johto Region."

"So do I."

I smiled and looked at him as I sat down on the bed. He stared at me with cold eyes and looked off to the side.

"So then what are you doing here?" I asked Silver.

"Traveling," he flatly said. "You?"

"Also traveling, well I'm visiting the Region. I've never been to the Sinnoh Region before so this is pretty exciting. And what's even more exciting is the fact that I just made a new friend." I smiled up at the red head male, who seemed to blush.

"I-I've never had a friend before," Silver mumbled. I felt a sudden pain in my chest. I felt so bad for him. No wonder he seemed so neglected. I stood up and attempted to hug him but he stepped back. Feeling somewhat rejected, I looked at one of my Poke balls.

"You're a pretty good trainer," He said to me.

"Thank you," I said. "You are too, but, you fight a little too, uhm…"

"I know I have to love them more. But I just, I don't know how to "Love" a Pokemon. I just see them as animals."

"Never think of them as just animals," I said sternly. I sent out Raine and he looked around the room. He began to sniff the Manectric scented bed in an instant.

"W- T-That one's green," Silver marveled, amazed. "How did you get it?"

"Found it in the Hoenn region," I said. "Inside of a cave. I was so surprised and I ran after it with a Dusk Ball. When I caught it I was so freakn' happy!"

"It's beautiful." Silver sighed when he looked at him. I hugged my Salamence and kissed it's face. The Salamence roared and stomped.

"That's what he does when he's happy," I laughed. "And I nickname all of my Pokemon to remind me that they are all special."

Silver stared at me with hazy eyes.

"And Silver, you are my new friend. I will treat you the same way I treat my Pokemon, even if I have to kiss you on the face," I joked. But then I turned serious. "Never run away from a person that wants to help you. You could've died to Nidoran's Poison Point. And even though I just met you not too long ago, I would've cried if you didn't make it. So next time I want to help you, do not refuse, okay?"

I grabbed Silver's face in my hands and stared him in the eyes. His hazy eyes began to flood with tears. This caught me by surprise, and I flinched when he hid his face in my shoulder. It was obvious that he never had anyone to care for him before. I held him in my arms and all I could do was hug him while Raine silently watched.

XX-That was cute I think XD lol. I will get up a new chapter as soon as possible, alright? All the Pokemon I mentioned other than that Nidoran and Crobat were actually mine in the game. Caroline's Pokemon are actually all of my little sister Carolina's Pokemon in her Soul Silver game. Yep, her favorite Pokemon are Swampert, Walrein, and Flygon. She can't go one day without mentioning them lol anyways Please wait up for the next chapter, It'll be up soon! Check out my other stories, thanks for reading, and there is still more to come XD Love Gen! xoxoxo bye :D-XX


	2. Friends?

XX-Hi everyone I'm sorry for not having this chapter up soon because my father took my internet away and I thought that was stupid. I'm using my aunt's labtop and thank God for that. This chapter might be alittle short but enjoy and reviews are welcome :3 And I DO NOT OWN POKEMON even though it is an awesome anime and game-XX

I Never Thought It'd be You- Chapter 2/ Friends?

I awoke the next morning in the Pokemon Center tired as ever. I rolled over to my side and realized that Silver was lying right next to me. He was pretty close… so close in fact that I was able to feel his breath against my face. I smiled softly and studied his features. His hair was blood red and his face was pale. He actually looked pretty cute infront of me sleeping, but there was a faint look of sadness in his face, too. Not wanting to stay in bed any longer, I slowly climbed out of my bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my favce. It was a pretty small room but I didn't really care. I just wanted to smell fresh. After about 6 minutes, I walked back out and looked around the room. I saw Silver's Pokeballs on the floor in a corner and stared at them. I wanted to know what other Pokemon he had.

"What are you staring at my Pokeballs for?" Silver asked in a tired voice. I whirled around and laid my eyes on him. His hair was messy in such a sexy way that I couldn't help but shiver. My eyes were glued to his gorgeous features. "What are you staring at me for?" Silver asked this time, sounding alittle more agitated. Snapping out of my trance, I said, "I was just looking at your Pokeballs because I wanted to know what other Pokemon you had other than your Crobat."

Silver pulled himself out of bed and yawned. Even early in the morning, he still had an angry look on his face. "Don't open them up just yet. They get all, angry when they're not outside. I'll show them to you later." With that, he walked inside of the bathroom and closed the door. I stood in the room alone and watched the door for another 10 seconds, then I turned away.

~"Come on Silver, hurry up! I have to make it to the elite four," I called to him once we were outside.

"You are miles away from the elite four," He sharply said. "You need all of the badges from this stupid region in order to go against them. And I doubt you'll be able to defeat Cynthia."

"I bet I can defeat Cynthia," I said aloud. "My Pokemon are strong as Hell and they can kick her Pokemons' asses."

Silver sped walked alittle until he was right beside me and looked me in the eyes. They were blood red and they practically bore through me. "So your Pokemon are in high levels and different colors. That won't mean that they can beat Cynthia easily like you think they can," Silver mumbled.

"Trust me, I can win."

"Have you ever defeated a Pokemon League Champion?" he asked.

"…No," I sighed. "But that's only because my Pokemon were in low levels when I went up against them. I've been training day in and day out ever since those losses and now, none of my Pokemon are under the level of 70."

Silver rolled his eyes and glared at me, but then loooked away. We continued to walk up the route I explored last night, but instead of going to Valley Windworks, we turned upwards and walked up a route with lots of hills and trainers. In almost an instant, a Camper girl and Camper boy approached Silver and me.

"Let's battle!" the girl shouted. Silver looked like he was about to curse her out but I held out my Pokeball in hand and motioned Silver to do the same. Reluctantly, Silver grabbed a pokeball in his hand and sent out a Sneasel. I threw my Pokeball and sent out BLUESEA, my Feraligatr. She scanned the area, then stared at the campers infront of her. The opposong trainers stared at our Pokemon wide eyed and hesitated, but the sent out their Nidorans, one a girl and one a boy. Silver sneered.

"Ice beam!" I ordered BLUESEA. In the blink of an eye a cold shot of ice escaped her mouth and it struck the Nidoran. It tumbled three times and was knocked out. The girl recalled her Pokemon and cowered next to her partner's side.

"Ice Shard," Silver commanded. His Sneasel shot fridgid shards of ice from who knows where and it hit the boy Nidoran. The tiny Pokemon couldn't take it, and it fell over too. The Camper boy recalled his Pokemon and they paid us money.

"Hm…," I sighed as we walked away from the two trainers. "We should probably fly somewhere instead of walking."

"Now you're talking," Silver said. I sent out my Salamence from my Duskball and climbed on his back. I began to get angry when I heard the nearby gasps of nosey trainers. I could already feel the annoying questions coming.

"Come on, Silver," I called to my red head friend. He climbed on to the Salamence and hugged me around my waist. I ordered my Salamence to fly us somewhere and he flapped his red wings. I looked back to see Silver's face and he looked extremely fascinated that he was flying on a green Salamence. It looked like he rarely flew anywhere. Once we were high up enough in the sky, Raine took off and we were flying at top speed.

"Slow down alittle!" I shouted to my Salamence. He began to fly at a slower speed, and I could finally breathe correctly. My mind began to wander alittle until I felt the grip of Silver's arms around me. I began to blush. I've always dreamt of having Lance's arms around me or Red's, but Silver was just as gorgeous and I was guessing that he'd have to do. I smiled and asked, "Are you alright, Silver?" I felt his head nod against my back.

Silver's POV

I couldn't believe that my arms were around him. Well, I couldn't really believe that I would have my arms around anyone. I closed my eyes and thought about my past… then I immediately opened my eyes and clenched my jaw. I didn't want to think of my past. I hated it. All of it was just so stupid. I stared down and looked at all of the tiny people hugging and what not. It made me sick. But at the same time it made me sad. Never in my life had I had someone that made me happy. Not even that terrible excuse for a man that I called Father would hold me. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Alex's back. He was the only person that actually offered to help me in life. It made me feel weird but at the same time it made me feel happy. I tightened my grip around Alex's slender body.

"Are you scared?" he suddenly asked from infront of me.

"No, I'm fine," I answered. I knew it was going to take some getting used to Alex, but if he was willing to help me, then I was willing to trust him.

XX-Yeah, soo sorry, that was all I was able to right for today. I just wanted to give you guys something to read lol. I hope it didn't suck as much as I thought it did lol. My Pokemons will be up soon so don't give up! Haha See you guys soon, I will try to write more. Xoxo Gen.-XX


End file.
